In the Daylight and Under the Stars
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Prompt: daylight, firsts, stars


**In the Daylight and Under the Stars**

"We should do something fun today," Nick stated as they shared coffee and breakfast that Saturday morning.

Jen raised her brow in curiosity. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's go to the beach," he suggested.

She smiled. "Alright. Let's go to the beach this afternoon."

They discussed preparations, putting together a picnic from sandwiches they could make from leftovers in the fridge and making sure they had beach towels and swimsuits and sunscreen and whatever else they would need. It took a while to get everything together, and it was past lunchtime before they got out the door to drive down to the beach.

When they arrived, the sun was high in the sky, casting brilliant white light on everything in sight. It was an unusually hot summer day.

"I thought it would be nice to sit in the sunshine for a little while, but I think we'd better get in the water, eh?" Jen thought aloud.

Nick nodded in agreement. They laid out their picnic basket and towels in a nice spot away from the crowds. He took off his shoes and shirt, leaving him in only his swim trunks. Jennifer did the same, unbuttoning the shorts she was wearing and stripping off her top. She glanced over to Nick and grinned at the dumbstruck look on his face.

"You know, you have seen me naked. A swimsuit shouldn't be so exciting," she teased.

"I've never seen you in a bikini, Jesus, Jen," he whispered, his eyes roving up and down her skin and the white swimsuit that covered such small areas. "And I don't often see you like this in the daylight."

She giggled and replied quietly, "We had sex yesterday morning. That was daylight."

"We've never had sex out in the sunlight," he clarified.

"Nor will we!" she scolded.

"Well, not yet," he added with a wink.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Should we get in the water?"

"In a minute." He was still staring at her.

"Oh my god," she groaned in annoyance. Jen left him standing there as she wandered down to the water. Nick would follow her eventually. She didn't bother with a backward glance at him.

Nick wouldn't let her get away that easily. He jogged up behind her and grabbed her around her waist, carrying her into the surf. Jen shrieked in surprise before realizing what he was doing and began to laugh. Nick pressed a kiss to her temple before tossing her into the waves.

Jen regained her footing, pushing her wet hair out of her face and sputtering from the seawater in her mouth. "Nick!" she whined.

He just laughed.

Jen walked through the water towards him. "I thought we were going to have nice, relaxing day at the beach!"

Nick pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. Just having a bit of fun," he murmured, kissing her wet hair.

She grumbled and snuggled into his embrace, moving with the waves crashing against them.

Taking a minute to make sure no one was watching, Nick reached down under the water to trace the line of her swimsuit bottoms.

"Nick..." she warned.

"Hmm?" He feigned innocence as he turned her in his arms so he could reach around in front of her.

Jen had to bite her lip to keep from moaning as he stroked her under the water. She pressed her body as close to him as she could, feeling his arousal pressed against her bum. Her legs were starting to feel weak as he teased her closer to climax. She inhaled sharply as he increased the pressure of his fingers and pushed her over the edge. She trembled in his embrace and felt herself slide under the water.

Nick grinned proudly as he held her tight. Wouldn't want her to drown. "See? We can have a relaxing day on the beach. Don't you feel relaxed now?"

She turned to look up at him, her eyes glassy. "I feel quite a lot of things. Christ, Nick!"

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before letting go of her and diving into the water. As much as he'd enjoyed giving her an orgasm in the ocean, he'd worked himself up a bit too much. A swim would hopefully quell his erection.

Jen dipped under the water to cool off and slick back her hair. She couldn't stay under too long; she was still trying to catch her breath.

Nick joined Jen back on their beach towels a little while later. The afternoon sun was starting to set, and it was now very comfortable to sit in the sand. They ate the sandwiches they'd packed and drank the lukewarm beers that had heated from sitting in the sunshine. Thankfully, the heat was lessening as the sun set on the horizon. The couple drank beer and watched the sky light up with color.

When the sun was just a sliver of orange against the ocean, Nick lay back on his towel and stared up at the pink and purple sky. Jen watched him with a contented smile. What a perfect, beautiful afternoon. Just the two of them without interruption.

"Stop staring at me," he said, breaking the silence.

Jen chuckled and lay down with her head on his bare chest, snuggling against him. "I can't help staring at you. You're just so pretty," she teased.

In retaliation for that comment, Nick's hand wandered along her back and untied the top of her swimsuit.

"Hey! You have done plenty today!" she scolded. She sat up to hastily retie her top and reached into the beach bag to get her shirt.

Nick laughed to himself before opening his arms for her to return to his embrace. She did so with a feigned begrudging attitude. He turned his neck to kiss her damp hair. "I love you," he whispered.

Jen felt a warmth within her that heated her more than the scorching sun ever could. She kissed his chest and hummed happily. Nick closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

The next thing Jen knew, she woke up in the dark. It was well after sundown. She and Nick had fallen asleep somehow.

Sitting up to look around, Jen noticed that the beach was entirely deserted. The moon and stars shone brightly, illuminating the sparkling ocean in front of them. She was about to nudge Nick to wake him up so they could go home, but she stopped herself. She looked around and saw no one in view, and she remembered what lovely things Nick had done to her in the water earlier. It was time she showed her appreciation.

Jen smiled as she looked at his sleeping face. Her fingers traced the lines of his muscles, trailing from his pectorals to his abs and lower. She began to gently stroke him through is swim trunks. Nick hummed in appreciation but didn't wake up. Emboldened, Jen pulled his shorts down to free his growing erection. He grew hot in her hand as she stroked up and down his length.

Nick began to escape the haze of sleep. He groaned at the sensations on his cock, blinking awake. All of a sudden, he knew exactly what was happening. He sat bolt upright as Jennifer's mouth descended upon him.

"Christ!" he swore in surprise.

But Jen didn't stop. She chuckled, causing vibration to join the suction of her mouth and the warm softness of her tongue on him. Nick moaned and lay back down, determined to enjoy this incredible gift she was giving him.

Watching her blonde head bob up and down against the shining dark ocean was something out of an erotic fantasy. She had one hand around his balls and one mimicking the movements of her mouth. Nick's abdomen tightened as he got close. "Oh god, Jennifer," he groaned. "I'm going to…" But he lost the power of speech as his hips bucked against her face toward his completion. He spilled himself into her mouth with a few last jerky thrusts before collapsing in sated exhaustion.

Jen sat up and got a napkin from the picnic basket to wipe her mouth and clean him off before putting him back in his swimsuit the way she'd found him. "Shall I drive us home?" she asked cheerfully.

"I think you'd better," he replied, still breathing heavily. "Jesus."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, when you're able, we should get a move on. I'm fairly certain the beach is closed, and I don't think I like the idea of getting caught by a patrol." She stood up and gathered their things into the bags they'd brought.

"Getting caught didn't seem to bother you a minute ago," he noted.

"It did, actually, but you said today that we've never had sex in the sunshine, and I realized we've also never had sex under the stars. So I think the risk was worth it," she replied with a grin.

"God, I love you," Nick told her in amazement.

She leaned down to give him a quick kiss. "I love you too. Now, get up so we can go home and maybe we can put a blanket out in the back garden and try some other things under the stars."


End file.
